the_republic_of_turkelefandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Coulter
'''Alex Coulter '''was the founder of the Hamhoff Experimental Facility in the small town of Hamhoff, close to Monarch City in Robloxia. He was responsible for the deaths of over 100 children from mainly Turkele, Medici and Robloxia. Alex was born on May 2 1977 in the Town of Robloxia, the capital of Robloxia. He created the Hamhoff Facility from an abandoned hospital in 2008, shortly after the Nuclear explosion in nearby Monarch City. From 2008 to 2014 Background Coulter was a dangerous criminal in Robloxia, known for his crimes in Hamhoff. These include the deaths of over 100 children, and causing defects to other children with radiation. Including the kidnapping of hundreds of children from Robloxia, and other nations. He opened the Hamhoff Facility just 1 year after the Monarch City explosions. After the explosions, nearby Hamhoff was evacuated, leaving behind an abandoned hospital. Coulter used this hospital for his experimental facility. Alex also had a brother called Ramon Coulter, who remains alive in an unknown location. Hamhoff Facility Coulter was the founder and owner of the Hamhoff Experimental Facility in Robloxia, up until his death. The facility was known for abducting children from countries such as Medici, Robloxia and Turkele, and holding them hostage in rooms, whilst performing awful experiments on them. One of these experiments involved trapping the child in a room full of radiation, to which Coulter said "don't worry, it's just part of life". One well known victim was Lizzy Houston, daughter of now deceased Dave Houston. On January 05 2014, Jacob Turner and Dave, who discovered Lizzy was taken to the facility, arrived at Hamhoff, and faked being staff to gain entry to the building. What they found was awful, Jacob said there were rooms full of children, even containing dead bodies. They took photos and videos, which were later used as evidence by Police Nationale. Later that day, they escaped and came up with a plan, to nuke the facility. Both Dave and Jacob managed to take Lizzy from the facility in secret. Jacob took Lizzy back to Turkele, however Houston stayed at the facility. Dave pulled an alarm in the building, causing the children to evacuate the building, and whilst staff were still inside, he set off a bomb. The facility was instantly destroyed, and the children taken back to their home nations. 2 weeks after, the Robloxian Government terminated the Robloxian Board of Secret Services, (the company which operated the facility). and Jacob Turner at camp outside the facility.]] Death On January 19 2014, after being the most wanted man in Robloxia, he escaped the country to Turkele, where many of his victims were from. He threatened to kill Dave Houston for nuking his facility. He began shooting at people and random items, and escaped Cropston in a car. Once Turklandic Military became aware he was in the country, they went to hunt him down. He was found in a crash car on the A31 road in Brickton, and surrounded by police and army forces. When asked to say his final words, he remained silent, and was shot dead with a sniper, held by a soldier in a nearby helicopter. Coulter's burial location is unknown, however reportedly located in Robloxia. Category:Crime Category:Deceased People Category:Important People